cuarto creciente
by Carushaki
Summary: BUENO ESTO UN PEQUEÑO TROCITO DE COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE CONTINUASE AMANECER. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.


**CUARTO CRECIENTE**

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba desquiciada ¿Cómo había ocurrido tan rápido? Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas al tema, devanándome los sesos en busca de una explicación coherente. Nada. Imposible.

Emmett llevaba detrás de mí toda la noche. Supongo que era para asegurarse que no hacía ninguna tontería. Para asegurarse de que no mataba al chucho con mis propias manos, aunque eso yo no lo consideraría ninguna tontería…

-¡Maldito chucho! ¡Engatusar de esa manera a mi Renesme!-vociferé mientras otro árbol se derrumbaba ante mí

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Rose-dijo Edward

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Y donde estaba Emmett?

-Esa actitud es muy egoísta por tu parte. Si de verdad quisieras a Renesme la dejarías hacer su vida tal como ella…

No le di tiempo a acabar su frase ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que yo no quería a Renesme?!

Le cogí por la camisa y lo estampé contra un árbol.

-No se te ocurra pensar eso-gruñí

-Si quieres descargar tu furia conmigo ¡adelante! ¡Hazlo! Pero no pienso dejar que le estropees la boda a Renesme.

Boda ¡Boda! ¡BODA! Maldita sea esa palabra mil veces en este momento. Me repugnaba la idea de que Renesme se fuese a casar hoy con el chucho.

-Rosalie, es lo que ella quiere y hemos de respetar su decisión-dijo Edward tajante

-Edward ¡por el amor de Dios! No es más que un perro-volví a vociferar

-Es lo que Renesme quiere-repitió él-. Ahora vete a casa y arréglate. Alice te espera.

¡Maldito, Edward! Sabía que tenía razón, pero me resistía a aceptarlo. Mi Renesme…

-_Nuestra _Renesme- me corrigió

…casada con un chucho ¡Puaj! Pero, por fuerza mayor, debía de aceptarlo. Me costaría lo mío, pero tendría que hacerlo… o al menos fingir.

**Renesme POV**

¡Por fin! Hoy era el gran día. Mi gran día. Hoy, después de esperar un interminable mes, me casaba con Jacob, mi Jacob.

Mi madre me arreglaba el pelo mientras que Alice me hacia la manicura, la cual había trabado mucha amistad en los últimos tiempos con mi futuro marido. Mmm… señorita Black ¡Que bien suena!

En ese momento Rose entró en la habitación. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro ceñido y unas botas con tacón de aguja. Traía cara de pocos amigos. Se habría encontrado por el camino a Jacob. Ella era la que peor llevaba, por no decir la única, que me fuese a casar con Jacob ¿Qué demonios le habría hecho él para que ella le tratara así?

-Rosalie ¿podrías maquillar a Nessie?-pidió Alice

Pocas eran las personas que me continuaban llamando Nessie, Jacob entre ellas.

Cuando acabaron de peinarme, maquillarme, vestirme y demás me pusieron un espejo delante ¿Esa era yo de verdad?

**Jacob POV**

Nessie, mi dulce Nessie. Hoy, después de una espera de diez largos años, me casaba con mi semivampira favorita.

No habían sido muchos los invitados a nuestra boda, pero con los que había era más que suficiente : Quil y Claire, Embry, Sam y Emily, Leah, Seth, Billy, Sue y Charlie (que se habían casado hacía cinco años y se habían enterado de toda la movida de los vampiros), Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna y el clan de Denali.

Me alisé, de nuevo, la chaqueta del esmoquin. Estaba muy nervioso. Y a pesar de que Edward me había dado su bendición y todos los demás, exceptuando a la rubia, siempre exceptuándola a ella, estaban de acuerdo, sentía que algo iba a salir mal.

Edward, que estaba mi lado, me propinó un codazo en las costillas.

-Todo va a salir bien-dijo-. Ya te he dicho que Rosalie no va a hacer nada.

Si, es cierto, la rubia no haría nada que disgustase a Nessie.

Emmett se aproximó al altar con la biblia en la mano y el traje de cura ¡Como le molaba hacer el ganso!

Jasper, que también estaba a mi lado, Carlisle, que estaba en las escaleras esperando alguna señal que le indicase que Nessie ya estaba lista, Edward y yo le miramos divertidos… bueno, en realidad todos los presentes.

-Te dije que no hacía falta que te vistieras así-rió Jasper

Emmett soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, además… no me queda tan mal-dijo él

Emmett y sus apuestas. Era tan estricto con lo apostado, ya perdiera o ganara él. Eso a veces me sacaba de quicio.

Carlisle zarandeó los brazos en el aire. Era la señal.

Edward subió a toda prisa las escaleras y yo me enderecé.

-Por fin-murmuré

**Bella POV**

Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando nació mi preciosa Renesme. Y ahora se va a casar con Jacob, el mismo Jacob que se me declaró antes de que yo me convirtiera en vampiro y que después de sufrir tanto se imprimó de Renesme ¡ugh! De Renesme… Anda que no había chicas en toda La Tierra, no, tuvo que ser mi Renesme. Aunque, de hecho, ya no me importa tanto, si Renesme es feliz, yo soy feliz. Y ahora verla de blanco me hace la vampira más feliz del planeta. Está tan guapa…

Edward nos esperaba dos pasos más allá. Su inconfundible sonrisa me deslumbró un instante, pero en seguida recobré la compostura y le entregué a Renesme.

**Renesme POV**

Papá me cogió del brazo y bajamos las escaleras al son de la música. Y allí estaba él, con su inconfundible sonrisa y su piel morena. Oh. Dios. Mío. De mi vida. De mi alma. Y de mi corazón ¡Que bueno que esta! ¡Me lo…!

Mi padre me apretó ligeramente la mano y me sonrió.

¡Ups! Debía aprender a controlar mis pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de él.

Alice siguió con su bailecito mientras tiraba pétalos de flores por el pasillo, Rosalie en cambió la seguía de cerca, pero sin bailar, simplemente se movía sensualmente. Le gustaba demasiado despertar pasiones. Papá se rió ante mi pensamiento.

La abuela y mamá me llevaban la cola del vestido y sonreían a todo el mundo.

Cuando pasé al lado del abuelo Charlie me sonrió dulcemente y me levantó el pulgar.

Y al fin llegué al altar.

Papá me dejó junto a Jacob y se colocó al lado de Jasper y el abuelo Carlisle.

Jacob me cogió las manos y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vampiros, metamorfos y humanos-comenzó Emmett-, estamos hoy aquí reunidos…

Una explosión calló a Emmett y todos nos giramos hacía la cristalera que había a nuestra derecha. Se veía mucho humo por todas partes. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

Miré a mi padre. Estaba tenso y miraba al vacío. Todos terminamos mirándole.

Me fui acercando a mi padre y cuando solo me quedaban tres pasos Alice chilló como no había chillado nunca.

Todos fuimos a socorrerla. No dimos cuenta de que solo era una visión, pero mi padre se puso más tenso cuando la vio.

**Edward POV**

Dios no…

_Los Vulturis nos acechan por todas partes. Veo caras nuevas, caras que desconozco. Eso me inquieta. _

_Aro, Cayo y Marco, protegidos por Jane, Demetri, Alec y cientos de vampiros más, que como he dicho, desconozco, nos rodean. Se agazapan para saltar. Nosotros también lo hacemos y los lobos se preparan para atacar._

_Todos tenemos un mismo objetivo "salvar a Renesme"._

_-¡NO!_

_Todos nos giramos hacia la voz. Es ella. Es Renesme._

_Un brillo asesino reluce en los ojos escarlata de los tres hermanos Vulturis._

_-¡Basta! ¡No les hagáis daño! Me queréis a mí, no a ellos. Hacedme lo que queráis, pero dejadlos marchar-dice Renesme_

_-Que así sea-murmura Aro_

_Un proyectil vuela desde donde están los Vulturis y aterriza en el pecho de Renesme._

_Eso es de lo que nos habían hablado. Esa arma nueva que habían creado para matar a los vampiros, algo mucho más eficaz y rápido que nuestro antiguo método._

_Renesme cae al suelo con un golpe sordo._

_-¡RENESME!-chilla Bella_

_Bella, Jacob y yo nos acercamos a ella. Aun respira, sigue consciente. Todos los demás salen detrás de los Vulturis, que ahora corren para poner a salvo sus patéticas existencias._

_-Mamá, Papá, perdonadme-murmura-. Jacob, te amo._

_Y se desvanece en polvo entre nuestras manos._

Me doy cuenta de donde estoy. Todos nos miran a Alice y a mí.

_Tenemos que salvarla_ piensa Alice desquiciada.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-me pregunta Bella

-Los Vulturis-respondo

**Jacob POV**

Otra vez. De nuevo la realeza vampírica venía por algún asunto relacionado con Nessie, y no precisamente a felicitarla por la boda. No, que va. Esta vez era algo mucho peor. Algo que ni yo ni nadie les permitiría jamás hacer. Venían a matar a Nessie, según lo que nos habían contado Alice y Edward sobre la visión. Tenía entendido que las visiones de Alice cambiaban según las decisiones de la gente y yo había decidido que no la iban a matar ¡Punto!

Nessie no sabía nada de la visión, claro está. La habíamos enviado con Charlie, Sue, Emily y Claire, que si sabían más o menos de que iba, y le habíamos dicho, a Nessie, que los Vulturis venían a por ellos cuatro por saber de la existencia de los vampiros, así seguro que no se le ocurría dejarlos.

-Edward ¿Por qué vienen de nuevo a por Renesme?-preguntó Carlisle

-No lo sabemos, Carlisle-dijo Edward

-Lo único que se veía en la visión era como Nessie, en un intento de salvarnos a todos, moría por culpa del arma que han creado esos malnacidos-murmuró Alice

_Ese acto me recuerda a alguien_ pensé mirando a Bella

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué querían matar a mi Renesme? ¿Qué les había hecho ella? Nada ¡Nada! Ella tan solo vivía y disfrutaba al máximo de su existencia. Nunca había hecho daño a nadie y ahora los Vulturis volvían. Pues no la iban a tocar ni un pelo ¡antes muerta!

En unos pocos minutos estuvimos en el claro, donde parecía que era el escenario de las catástrofes, primero James, luego Laurent, más tarde Victoria y sus neonatos y finalmente los Vulturis. Y cuando ya pensábamos que íbamos a tener tranquilidad para unos cuantos siglos, los Vulturis vuelven.

Y allí estaban ellos. Los tres hermanos, Aro, Cayo y Marco… espera ¿sin su guardia? No ¡No! ¡NO!

Por supuesto que estaba su guardia, pero estaba tan bien escondida que ni nuestros sentidos los habían detectado y ahora nos estaban rodeando. Pude distinguir a Jane, Alec y Demetri, pero las demás caras me eran desconocidas, y me daba a mi, que esta vez no había público.

Bien. Veintiuno contra… ¿cuántos? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos? ¿Más? Emmett estaría encantado, claro, y seguro que los lobos también ¡Que gran oportunidad la suya de matar vampiros sin tener que arrepentirse! Pero a mi no me entusiasmaba la idea de que pudieran matar a cualquiera. A mi no me importaba morir por mi Renesme, pero no podría soportar que cualquier otro muriera.

-La familia Cullen y sus lobos-dijo Aro

-Y veo que van vestidos de gala ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-preguntó Cayo

Nadie respondió.

-¿Dónde esta la pequeña Renesme?-dijo Marco con una sonrisa

-Lejos de vuestras sucias manos-le espetó Jacob, que aun no se había transformado

-¿Qué queréis de ella?-pregunté

-Matarla, obviamente-sonrió Aro

**Renesme POV**

Me detuve en seco. Olía a una gran masa de vampiros ¿Tantos habían venido a por cuatro humanos? No me cuadraba.

Tenía que ir a ver que pasaba, podían estar en apuros.

-Sue, os llevaré a casa, pero luego he de volver, creo que están metidos en un buen lío-dije mirando un momento hacia atrás-. Hay más vampiros de los que yo me esperaba, muchos más.

-¡No! No puedes irte, ellos sabían cuantos vendrían por la visión de Alice-dijo el abuelo-. Están preparados, tú debes de protegernos a nosotros.

-Abuelo, ahí hay más de cien vampiros-dije señalando en dirección al claro-es imposible que hallan venido tantos a por vosotros cuatro.

-Pero…

No le dejé terminar la frase. Los cogí a los cuatro y con mi velocidad de vampiro los lleve rápidamente a casa y antes de que dijeran nada para detenerme, salí disparada por la puerta hacia el bosque.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca como para oírles, continué el camino con velocidad humana.

-¿Veis esto?-preguntó la voz que reconocí como la de Aro

-Es un arma que puede destruirnos a nosotros, los vampiros-respondió mi padre

-Veo que tu don de leer la mente no se ha deteriorado-respondió Aro

¡Ay no! ¡Si mi padre me leía el pensamiento estaba perdida! Protegí mi mente todo lo que pude y seguí avanzando.

-Como bien has dicho, es un arma que destruye a los vampiros, es más eficaz y rápido que nuestro antiguo método.

Cuando todos los presentes quedaron al alcance de mi vista me detuve.

-¿Por qué queréis matar a Renesme?-preguntó Rosalie

¡Ah! ¡Me querían a mi muerta! Me habían dicho que protegiera a los demás para que me alejase de esto. No podía permitirlo ¡Los matarían por mi culpa!

Me desabroché la cola del vestido, que iba enganchada a mi cintura. Si tenía que luchar, ya sería bastante complicado con los tacones y el vestido, no debía de sumarle un inconveniente más.

-Es una abominación-respondió Marco

-Los híbridos son especies repugnantes y deben ser destruidas-dijo Cayo

-¿Nos diréis donde está Renesme?-preguntó Aro

-Nunca-respondió mi madre

-Jamás-murmuró mi padre

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chupasangres-dijo Jacob y se transformó

Los Vulturis se agazaparon para saltar y mi familia y amigos hicieron lo propio.

¡Dios, no! ¡Se van a matar!

-¡NO!-grité saliendo de mi escondite

Todos se giraron hacia mí.

-¡Basta! ¡No les hagáis daño! Me queréis a mí, no a ellos. Hacedme lo que queráis, pero dejadlos marchar-dije interponiéndome

-Que así sea-murmuró Aro

Una especie de lanza plateada salió disparada directamente hacia mí. Ya está, ese era mi fin.

**Alice POV**

¡Ni de broma! ¡Mi visión no se cumpliría!

Di un salto y agarré la lanza al vuelo, antes de que nadie reaccionara, volví a saltar, cayendo justo en frente de Aro, y, sin ninguna vacilación, le clavé la lanza en la garganta. En pocos segundos se convirtió en polvo.

Use mi velocidad vampírica para volver con mis compañeros.

Ahora si que estaban enfadados. Pero… un momento. Los vampiros, los cientos de vampiros que no conocíamos estaban desapareciendo, como si de una ilusión se tratase, y, a buen seguro, sería eso. Pero ¿Quién había creado las ilusiones?

Ah, ya se. Seguro que era ese que ahora corría despavorido para huir de nosotros ¡ja!

No tardamos demasiado en acabar con los dos Vulturis restantes y su guardia. Por suerte no tuvimos que lamentar perdidas, tan solo un par de patas y costillas rotas en algún que otro lobo, pero, en fin, esos condenados se curan a una velocidad de vértigo.

Nessie también había contribuido en la lucha y ahora su precioso vestido blanco se había ensuciado.

-¡Renesme Cullen!-grité

Ella se giró hacia mi sorprendida de que yo la llamara por su nombre completo y apellido.

-¡Mira como has puesto el vestido!-le reproché

Todos se rieron ante mi comentario. Yo también me reí.

Era un alivio saber que todo había terminado. Los Vulturis ya no volverían jamás, no debíamos preocuparnos más por ellos. Era genial.

**Jacob POV**

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo todos. Los invitados sentados en los bancos con un nuevo modelito prestado por Alice, Emmett con un nuevo traje de cura y la biblia en la mano, Jasper y Carlisle a mi lado derecho y Edward esperando a que Nessie bajase por la escalera para que él pudiera llevarla por el pasillo.

Todo ocurrió como antes de que los Vulturis (ahora muertos gracias a Dios) llegasen, de nuevo, a Forks.

Alice bailaba mientras tiraba pétalos de rosa, la rubia venía detrás de ella moviendo las caderas y detrás de ella venía mi preciosa y dulce Nessie.

Cuando llegó hasta mí la cogí de las manos y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, estaba tan guapa.

-Vampiros, metamorfos y humanos…-Emmett paró un momento y miró a todos lados-Estamos hoy aquí para casar en santo matrimonio a Renesme Cullen y Jacob Black-continuó muy serio, parecía incluso un cura de verdad, tal vez debería dedicarse al teatro o al por el estilo-. Bien, y saltándome el rollo del sermón, yo os pregunto ¿Jacob, aceptas a Renesme como esposa, para amarla, respetarla y blablablá tanto como duren vuestras vidas?-esperó a que contestase mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella, claro, esa fue la frase que el cura dijo en su boda con Edward

-Si, quiero-respondí

-Renesme ¿aceptas a Jacob como esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y blablablá tanto como duren vuestras vidas?-Nessie enrojeció

-Por supuesto que quiero-respondió ella

-Entonces, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Muchos miramos a la rubia, que no se había movido de su sitio, simplemente se contentaba con mirarme con absoluto y total desprecio.

-Bien. Puedes besar a la novia.

Tomé su rostro entre mis mano y la besé.

La sala estalló en aplausos.

-Te quiero-le susurré a Nessie

-Yo también te quiero-me respondió ella

**Renesme POV**

Estaba preparando la maleta y mi única preocupación en esos instantes era ¿Dónde me iba a llevar Jacob de luna de miel?

**FIN**

**Quiero agradecer a mi queridisima Ana el haberme nseñado sta pag. y el haberme animado (inconscientemente) a escribir esta historia.**

**Tambiém quiero agradecer a Lucia el haberme metido en esto de leer. **


End file.
